


Kiss prompt: hide and seek

by sshysmm



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: Kiss prompt from tumblr:12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.Francis and Philippa are playing hide and seek at Midculter. Surely there should be enough hiding spaces for all?
Relationships: Francis Crawford of Lymond and Sevigny/Philippa Somerville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kiss prompt: hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinaceina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinaceina/gifts).



"Husband! This spot is already taken,” Philippa hissed, watching Francis’s surprise turn to a sparkling grin of pure delight.

It was a bleak, wet day, and the Crawford children were commanding a game of hide and seek in the corridors of Midculter. Philippa thought she had found the ideal spot in a somewhat dusty corner by the parlour hearth. It was a space concealed for the purpose of storing firewood behind heavy, hanging drapes, and it was warm and snug, if also an awkward shape to occupy.

Philippa’s back was to the baked stone of the chimney and her silk-slippered feet scrabbled for space between splintered logs and baskets of kindling. There were cobwebs in the pearls of her hat and sawdust clung like sequins to the velvet folds of her skirts. Her brown eyes were wide and edged with neat lines of kohl, but no dye was necessary to bring forth the colour in her cheeks.

It was a sight that cemented Francis Crawford’s conviction to join her there.

He glanced around the room ostentatiously and then, holding the tapestry up, insinuated himself into the tiny area. “Nonsense, yunitsa. It is a space just like t _he poddes or coddes that the beanes or other groweth in_ , and if you would but move your delicate hoof…” he slid his own soft-shoed toes into the space and Philippa bit her lip as his leg lined up against the inside of hers.

The tapestry swung down again behind him, and Philippa shuffled against the stone, hemmed in also now by Francis’s arms on either side of her, his smile full of possibilities as he bent his face over hers.

“And now we wait?” She murmured, the mischief in her own eyes meeting his.

“And now we wait,” he agreed, letting his golden lashes fall closed as he bent to kiss her.

They did not notice the sound of short legs thundering up and down the corridor, nor the creak of the parlour door.

It did not occur to Philippa that the hem of her skirts might be visible as a dark spill beneath the tapestry.

Lucy Crawford, however, was extremely proud of herself for noticing the detail. She pulled the tapestry back with a triumphant cry: “Found you, Aunt Philippa – _oh double fie on you_!” Lucy recoiled with an exaggerated noise of disgust while the two red-lipped hideaways giggled against each other’s mouths.

“Kevin! I found them both! They were _kissing_ ,” Lucy announced.

“And so, you shall be kissed too, now that you have found me!” Philippa laughed, disentangling herself from the space with the help of Francis’s hands on her waist, and with his judicious unhooking of the pieces of fabric that caught on the stumps of branches and splinters about her feet.

Philippa bounded after Lucy, who squealed and ran from the room, leaving only Francis, dazed by the joys of being back in the family home at last.


End file.
